Corpse Party Descending Darkness Chapter 2
Kira opens his eyes. He noticed he was facing a wall while laying on his left side. He then sits up wondering how long he was sleeping,where he was, and how. He stands up and looks around. There was a corpse in the corner of the room. Elementary chairs and tables all around. Two cabinets, a teach pedestal, and 5 windows on the wall he was facing. He tried opening the windows but they did not budge. He tried to punch them but they did not shatter. "Damn it. What is this place? Why does the windows not budge or break?" He said angrily. He then heard a low quiet groan. He went to the source of the groan. Behind the teacher's stand laid Akeno Sato. "Sato-chan!" Kira yelled. She blinks her eyes open and then says, "Damn it... Just call me Akeno you brute." She then sits up and looks around the room. "Wh-where are we? This isn't the backyard." She asked. "Don't ask me. All I know is this is a classroom with a corpse in the corner of the room and the windows are locked." He said casually. "A corpse! Why did you say that so casually!" "Not anyone we know." He shrugs. "God did you check?" "Nope. No need to. We just got here." "Did you check the time?" "Nope." "Then how do you know!" She was getting angry. "I don't." Then a unknown voice spoke. "Why don't you get married already" It giggles. "You argue like a old couple." The voice sounded of a girl about 7 or 8 years old. She sounded like she was next to them but they are the only ones in the room. "Who is there? What does our relations matter to you?" Akeno said. "The better question is where are we?" Kira says. "And I'll answer all of these," The voice said in a strange way," I'm Sachiko Shinozaki. You are in Heavenly Host Elementary, and I don't care for your relations, friends, family, whatever else you may think. All I care is about your escape." "You know how we can get out?" Akeno asked. "Wait one more question." Kira said. "How did we get here in the first place?" The voice giggles. "Is it obvious? Someone did the charm wrong. Now you and all of your friends may die. Because they messed up." She giggles again. ________________________________________________________________________________ "Rin! Renji! Sae!" Yelled Yuma. Her clothes were a bit ruffled but she didn't really care. She was more worried about Rin, Sae, and Renji. The are her closest friends. She considered them more then friends really. But everyone considers her more like a little sister with how she acts. She was always a scaredy cat. The always comforted her when she got scared and she loves them for that. She loved Rin a lot though. She was pretty. Yuma remembers the first day she met Rin and Sae. Yuma was seven years old at the time. She had not yet met Rin or anyone of her friends. No one really liked her because she was scared of everything. Everyone in class had picked on her. One day on her birthday she got the red ribbon she wore as a bow now. People at school noticed her wearing the bow. They all picked on her over it. "Trying to stand out bitch?" Someone said shoving her. A few other guys joined in. It wasn't long before she was crying. They kept at it though. Pulling her hair and shoving her. Then Rin and Sae showed up. They were transfer students from some other school. They saw what the guys were doing to Yuma and they intervened. Rin pulled Yuma out of the crowd and Sae held them off. "Are you alright miss?" Rin asked but Yuma did not answer still not trusting anyone. Sae began to yell the the men. "Why would you harm a girl? Do you call yourselves men? How can you?" She taunted them and aggravated them more but they seem to be listening to her. "It's okay miss. My name is Rin Kumai. My sister and I will help you out." She smiled. yuma wiped away her tears not knowing she was smiling back. The boys all left thinking it was no longer worth it. Rin was kneeling next to rin as she sat on the ground. She looks at Rin and Sae as Sae came back. "Th-thank you..." She said. "Bo-both of you..." She was crying a bit still. "M-my name i-is Yu-Yuma Hatomi." "I'm Sae." The sister said. "W-why did you to help me? I-I'm just a stranger to you all." Yuma says sadly. "Well you looked like a nice girl. So when we saw those mean men bullying you we just couldn't stand by." Rin says. Yuma smiled at them. "Also seemed like you needed a friend. Why aren't your friends helping you?" She asked. "I...uh don't have any friends. Ev-everyone picks on me for being a scaredy cat." She sads sadly. She faces the ground and rubbed her left arm sadly. Rin lays her right hand on Yuma's head. "You have on now." "Make that two." Sae says. Ever since they all have been friends. Seven years in a half later. Now Yuma was alone. In a school. Everywhere she went there was corpses. She couldn't stand it.She was scared out of her mind. She kept wondering where Rin, Sae and Renji was. She wondered if they were even still alive. She wondered how long she was going to live. She figured she had no chance at all as she ran from a giant man with a very large hammer behind her. Only a few feet behind. ______________________________________________________________________________ "Hey Aya! Wake up girl wake up!" Akira shakes Aya's sleeping body. He only just woke up next to her. They are in a hallway 3 way split. To his left was a path to stairs. Behind him was to classrooms and to his right was to a hallway leading where he does not yet know. "Aya you'll need to wake up now! Wake up girl!" Aya slowly wakes up opening her eyes. She notices Akira was holding her by her shoulders. She was confused. "A-Akira? Wh-what are you doing?" Akira pulls her up. She looks around. "Whe-where are we?" "You don't remember? There was a earthquake and we all fell. I thought we were goners for sure." He said scratching the back of his head. "You never answered my question." "Gomen. I don't even know where we are really. I just woke up too and you were next to me so I woke you up." He says. "Are you saying someone spike the juice so we got drunk and thought up the whole earthquake thing and we went here and slept together?" She asked. "What? No, no way. The juice tasted normal and besides our clothes are on so no way that happened. I think we were kidnapped somehow." He said somewhat freaked out at what she just said. "I never said that we did that kind of sleeping together. Plus I was just teasing about that." she says giggling a bit and then she shrugs. "Uh oh..." He said embarrassed. "Anyway lets look around." They then went up the stairs. The got to the base where n set leads back down and one set leads up the was next to the set leading down to it's right. They found a corpse next to the wall in front of the set of stairs leading up. Aya squeaked. "W-who is that?" "I guess I'll check since it's your birthday." Akira says. Aya nods as Akira went to the corpse. The man was missing a leg. He felt it was near by somewhere. He looked like he was decaying for 2 months now. it's eyes were turned to mush, the red jacket was tattered and torn, the tie was intact, the black pants was also tattered and torn, and the brown shoe. The ID tag was still attached to the jacket's right side on the chest. Akira takes it and reads it. "Katayama Ryosuke. A Byakudan Senior High School student." He hands it to Aya. She then puts it in her skirt pocket. "Whats the point in keeping it?" "So the family would know what happened to him." She said. "Admirable, but it's been two months for this guy. The search for him would of stopped a long long time ago." He said. She frowns, "They'd still need closure. We can give it to him." Akira sighs figuring he made it a closed case as normal. "Well if we survive." "What makes you say if?" "This man is dead. That means this place is dangerous so that means we could die too." She says. "I get the feeling we were here before." "You too then?" Aya was confused so Akira explained his dream and how he thinks that it was connected to this place. She nods. "I kind of had the same dream but with a hammer being swung to my face." She says worried about what it all means. "Well I don't think we should think about our deaths, That'd be dangerous in a place like this." "Then why is it always the same dream?" Aya says. Akira shrugs. She just sighs. Then they heard a scream. "Rin! Renji! Sae!" It sounds like a girl. "We need to find her!" yelled Aya. Akira nods in agreement. "It sounds like she is downstairs. Lets go!" They ran down the stair making a first right to a large hole block their path when they went halfway down the hall. They went to the nearest door and went in a classroom. They thought Yuma was inside. What they saw in there was horrifying. Some stranger was on the ground crying in pain. He was a high schooler too. The man was missing left eye and had stab wounds all over his chest. A small blue child stood over him. She was headless from the mouth up and she held scissors in her right hand covered in blood. She kept gurgaling. Akira thought she was laughing. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Kira Did you mess up the charm?" Akeno yell loudly. "Hey hey! I know how to count!" "Did you think the words correctly?" "Yes... Why are you blaming me all a sudden? Because of my small brain?" He says angrily. Sachiko answers before her, "To her it's likely it was you, you are the brawn of the group eh? But you said it correctly. The rest did not." "Wha-what do you mean?" Akeno asked. "Sachiko giggles crazy like. "I'll tell you. In time." "What?" Akeno yelled but the voice of Sachiko does not answer. After many attempts Akeno believe Sachiko left. "She left... what did she mean only you got it right?" Kira shrugs. "How many times did you think the phrase?" "Er... I don't remember at all." He says. "How do you not remember?" "By not remembering." He says sarcastically, "and you asking too many questions does not help... Oh I remember now. I said it..." Kira begins to choking on some strange black mist that flew through him coming out of no where. Before either of them could react Kira was thrown through the classroom doors hitting the hallway wall. "Kira!" Akeno screams. She heard giggling behind her. She turns to see a little girl.She emulated a blue glow,she is missing her left eye, her hair was to her shoulders, it split into two pony tails over her shoulders, and her outfit was a elementary school girl. She was see through which lets Akeno know she is a ghost. The ghost girl was giggling. "Wh-who are you?" The girl pulls out a pair of scissors and points behind Akeno. Akeno looks behind her seeing a girl in a red dress standing over Kira. She was small like the blue ghost girl. Her hair was long and black. Her skin really grey and her eyes had no color but for the white of the eye ad the black of an eye. She rose her hand. Akeno saw that the girl was holding scissors. Then the girl from befores voice said, "No telling." The girl in red is Sachiko. "Kira watch out!" Akeno yelled. she forgot about the ghost behind her and that was a mistake. The blue girl behind her stabs Akeno in her lower back at the spine. Akeno screams from the pain and fell over. Before Akeno, Sachiko tries to stab Kira but he grabs her arm and twists it. But nothing happened. She just giggles. "Your such a fighter." Kira's eye became redder and he tried to punch Sachiko but she catches it. Kira is holding Sachiko right arm and Sachiko held his right arm. She still was giggling. Sachiko overpowers him and stabs him in the chest. "Yuki!" She yelled. "Make that dumb bitch feel more pain." The girl above her stabbed Akeno again. She screamed. "N-no." She says. "P-please don't do this." "No worries little girl." Yuki says. "You will have a painful death soon for begging." Akeno's eyes opened wide up with fear. Before Yuki stabbed her though something tackled Yuki. To Akeno's surprise Renji Sephis held Yuki down. "Kira. Get her out of here!" Kira quickly picks Akeno up an ran out of the room. Akeno did not know what happened to Sachiko at all. But she did feel that it was nice yet strange Kira was holding her bridal style. Kira went left as soon as they left the classroom. They went to a three way of the hall and took a right turn. The hallway made a short right turn but, as soon as Kira turned right they found a splatter on the wall and floor. A pile of meat. Human flesh. __________________________________________________________________________________ Yuki threw Renji across the classroom to the opposite wall. He grunted as he landed on the ground on his back. "I dare you to try that again!" Yuki shouted. Renji gets up and pulls out a bracelet. "Someone told me this would protect me." The bracelet breaks and Yuki vanishes. "See ya." He says. Several wires punctured through Renji's torso. Six piano wire that went completly thourgh his torso. They all came from the walls. A lot of blood poured from where the piano wire went thourgh. "Never play hero." Said a voice. It then giggles. When he realizes what was going to happen, he was too late. The piano wire quickly slices him up like butter. He fell to many pieces but it was not to kill him right away. He still lived. His top half now lays on his own flesh and blood bleeding out. "Been fun Yusha-kun!" Sachiko stood over him laughing. "You will die soon. Before you do. You shall know that the girl you saved will die. Very very soon." __________________________________________________________________________________ The headless girl shoved the scissors into the strangers neck. Her back was turned to Akira and Aya so she did not notice them. Akira pulls Aya runs out of the room holding her mouth closed before she could scream. He took her to the base of stairs they were before. He lets her mouth go and she screamed loudly. "Aya calm down." "Ho-how can I fucking calm down! A headless girl just killed someone right in front of us!" Ays is in a state of panick. "She was a ghost." "A ghost? Whatever it is, it is a murderer! We got to call someone!" She messes around on her phone. "Eh? Th-there is no service." "What?" Akira asked. "No service... no... how can we get out now! We can't call anyone!" "The windows?" He tries to open the windows but none would budge. "Maybe a door." "There is no way out! We are going to die!" "Aya! Don't give up yet damn it. We don't know that. We haven't even made it to the first floor yet." He says "We were not on the first floor? How do you know?" She asked. "I'm next to a window. I looked out as I tried to open it. I'd know." "S-sorry." "Whatever." They turned and at the top of the 2nd flight of stairs was a man. He have been decaying for sometime. The left side was rotten muscle and his right was rotten skin. He had some blueish hair on his right side oh his head and he was grinning. "Hello?" Akira says. The man took a step down the stairs. As he moved he sounded like a automation. "Best be running... LITTLE RABBITS!" ________________________________________________________________ "Akeno don't look at it." Kira says. She closes her eyes before she saw the pile of meat in the hallway. Kira goes past it while wondering who it was before. A powerful force must have thrown that person to the wall. They make their way down the hall. A door was to their left. Kira puts Akeno on her feet and she leans on the wall. He slides the door open. Akeno reads the sign next to it and reads it out loud. "Nurse's office." She peers inside the room. Kira was next to a desk already. Two beds was two the left of the door with a curtain in front of it. A large desk was to the left of the beds, to the left of the desk was two cabinets, and at the far right of the door was a lone cabinet. "I think we can find medical supplies here." Kira says walking around the room. "To heal Renji when we or he finds us." Akeno nods as she spoke while Kira attempts to open the cabinet close to the desk with no success. "Right Kira?" Kira does not answer. He tries to open the cabinet next to the one he just tried with the same results. "Damn these doors are stubborn." "You did not answer me." Akeno sounded worried. "I don't think he is coming back." He tried the last cabinet with the same results. "What?!" She yelled. "I know he is stronger then most of us. Hell he maybe is stronger then me but I don't think even he could survive these ghost." He says calmly. "What if he survived?!" "What if he did not? Right now I'm more worried about your survival. Hell the others maybe dead or running for their life right now." "Then we should be out there helping them!" She yells angrily crossing her arms. "And we will if we find them. But right now we need to focus on our own survival." "Baka!" Kira does not reply. He continus to try the cabinets and desk. "Fine I'll look for them by myself! "At least rest first." "No! You may not care what happens to our friends but I d..." "You think I don't care?!" He yelled turning to her. "I do care but unless we rest we can't help them. Unles we can heal you we can't do anything. You can barely walk with how you were stabbed. Hell if we even split up we are both dead. We have to stick together and rest. This is not like our school." Akeno remains quiet. She was never snapped at by Kira before, She was not use to Kira making sense too. "Hell if you need I'll even tuck you in." He sounded calm now. "You just need to rest for a bit. It won't be any easier out there." Akeno nods a bit shyly. She held her hands together having them in front of her skirt. "I-if you r-rest with me. Then I will." She says shyly. Kira nods. Kira and Akeno both head to the bed. Kira was letting Akneo lean on him as they walked to them. As they were about to sit some invisible force threw Kira next to the door and threw Akeno across the room next to the lone cabinet. She rolls away from the cabinet as it fell down nearly hitting her. Kira gets up and runs to her then he froze in place from the next down. He was paralyzed. He could not get to her. Akeno screams. Scahiko was standing next to Kira. She tried to get up but the floorboards shifted locking Akeno down by moving over her wrist and ankles. "Akeno!" Kira yelled. Akeno was still screaming trying to get out. Sachiko walks passed Kira and stood over Akeno. "Miss? No need to worry. Only you will die. Your boyfriend will live...for now." She says teasing them both. Her giggles were not human like. She pulls out scissors. Akeno's eyes was wide open with fear again. she was still screaming and Kira could not move at all but watch. Sachiko forced him to watch. "Though I like killing people with their eyes open that wide yours is too big. You will only need one." Sachiko says grinning. "N-no! Leave us alone!" She yells. Sachiko laughs. "Us? Only you are being bothered. Word it correctly and I may spare you.: She says. "F-fine! Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Tsk tsk. That did not sound nice at all." Sachiko shrugs. "Oh well. Your eyes will be spared for now." Sachiko's voice was so calm it terrified Akeno. How can she be so calm though she was about to kill someone? Akeno wondered. Sachiko plunges her scissors into Akeno's belly. Blood pouted out quickly as Sachiko pulled out the scissors. Akeno was screaming loudly. "Hehehehe. Your funny. Your screams are music in my ears." Sachiko says.She cuts from where she stabbedto the right opening the belly to a flap. She opens the flap showing her insides. She cuts to the other side doing the same thing along with cutting up. Kira yelled at Sachiko to stop while she giggles. The belly was open to the point all of her insides was showing. Sachiko claps her hands "Autopsy time!" Three other ghost showed up. Yuki, a headless girl, and a little boy. The boy's hair was short, he wore a t-shirt, and shorts. He had stab wounds all over his chest. "Ryou's first!" Sachiko said. "Don't let her die yet though! I want her eyes being stabbed out being the last thing she sees!" She said cheerfully. The boy went to Akeno and started to mess around with her insides. The pain was too great. "Now Tokiko!" The headless girl joined in and then Yuki. After what felt like hours of them playing with her guts Akeno begins to loss consiunce. They noticed and they stopped. Her blood and guts was everywhere but the blood kept coming. "Already done? It's only been three minutes since the first stab." Sachiko says. She giggles. "Well living girls are weak." She sits next to Akeno. The floor boards returned to their normal state. But Akneno did not move. She had no strengh left. "Well your time has come then" She pulls Akeno's tongue out and cuts it off. Akeno chokes on her own blood. "Bye bye!" Sachiko stabs out both of her eyes. She saw nothing but darkness. She hears footstep running to her calling her name. Then nothing. Kira held Akeno in his arms letting her body lay on his lap. "I failed you. I'm sorry Akeno..." He closed his eyes feeling his own sanity slipping away. He failed to save her. Renji's death was in vain. after awhile he bagan to laugh like a insane man. A black mist overcame Kira. "The others shall join you and Renji then. hehhehhahahahaha!" He pulls out the scissors Sachiko left behind. He lays Akeno down and gets up. He leaves the room.